1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print medium processing system, a printing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Currently, a variety of operations such as a delivery service and a questionnaire aggregating and processing are executed by using forms. For example, in the questionnaire aggregating operation, a questionnaire form in a prescribed format is delivered to a user to be collected, and items inscribed to the collected questionnaire form are aggregated. In this case, a computer system is used to process a huge amount of questionnaire forms. The computer system scans the questionnaire forms and recognizes line drawings written on a paper to collect data, i.e. questionnaire results, and aggregates and processes the collected data.